Couldn't think of a good title so this is just Nick x Judie
by Fanfictroll2001
Summary: This is a ship of Judie Hopps and Nick Wilde from zootopia. If you do not like this ship please don't judge people who do. Judie takes her new partner and Boyfriend Nick to see her family. Hopefully no problems arise. Also apologies it will take me a while to upload new chapters. Thank you for your understanding. Ok it's 4 A.M. I better get to bed.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N apologies if this fic is mediocre or lackluster. My friend tells me it's fine I just feel like the performance on this may be a little off. But hey what do you care you're probably here for smut anyway.)

The beautiful late moonlight pierces through the curtains of our tiny apartment, As I rub the sleep out of my eyes my morning wood presses against my boxers. I know someone who can take care of that, I look over. Of course she isn't there, only a woman of her energy could be up this late.

Or is it early?

Anyway I should probably find her, god knows what she's doing. Probably saving someone as usual. I get up and walk downstairs to the communal bathrooms in our apartment. Just saying, we should probably get our own place. I might bring that up later. After I finish in the guy's bathroom I can hear the woman's shower running across the hall. There is only one person that is crazy enough to be up at this time. I strip myself of all my clothes and retract my claws. Walking in silently I sneak right up behind my prey. She's completely in the nude, completely oblivious of my presence. I simply can't help myself I hold my breath and lean in close to her. But before I can say anything I am interrupted by her "Hey Nick."

"Hmph… Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox." She says rubbing wash on her arms and body. Not gonna lie the lathering is kind of turning me on.

"You are the only person I can think of who is ever up this early, especially considering it's your day off."

"Who says it's my day off?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm about to arrest a pervert."

"You'll never catch me alive Hopper!" I say playfully turning to run.

"Suspect apprehended!" she says jumping over me and landing on the front of me, her tiny, wet body almost rubbing against my already semi-hard cock. She gently nuzzles her nose into my chest.

"Easy carrots, we don't need you getting dirty again." She pulls back from my chest and just stares into my eyes for awhile, the only sound is the water running and hitting the floor. She leans in and you follow, just lips at first but then I feel her tongue pushing against my teeth, "Someone's feisty." I manage to mumble between her moans and your muzzle. Your tongues meet, hers is much shorter than mine but tastes like carrots.

I didn't like carrots.

Now I do.

There are other appendages of my body which are significantly bigger than a rabbit's. But we better leave that for another day.

She pulls away, even though I can tell she doesn't want to.

"Alright you better leave, we have to get ready to go to my parent's house."

"Awww… but you're breakin my heart." I say setting her down. A mixture of sweat and water trickle down her body, too a place where her cruel legs hide. She notices you staring and moves her paw toward the large mound of white hair between her thighs, gently pinching her left nipple. She is staring at my now erect cock, I lift her back up gently and let her fall back gently onto the wall tile. We stare into each other's eyes.

My fingers trace their way down over her shoulder and down to her breast. I softly squeeze her left breast and lick her right nipple. She tries to dampen her moans by doing them into my chest, but to no avail. I look at her, the darkest red blush is on her face.

"Please… Nick... I..." I silence her with a kiss and bring my right hand down to her stomach and further to her achingly wet womanhood.

"Please… Need..." she manages to say through my mouth. I draw out the slightest forefinger claw and push ever so gently on her clit, I feel her pussy twitching with excitement as I push harder onto her sweet spot, while bringing my other hand down to pleasure her internally. I push at her entrance with my middle and forefingers.

"Inside… Please..." she is practically begging for me.

Enough teasing.

I feel her soaking wet walls part for my fingers as I push them into her.

Her breaths are getting rigid and her entire body is twitching.

That's when I realize. She is no longer in this world. She has left, her body is now just left her as a passenger. It was no longer about my pleasure either. I am simply a pawn moving where she sees fit. One last great moan is followed by her tipping point. Her body convulses magnificently as she goes over the edge. An avalanche of juices explode from her womanhood. Her entire body is in white noise for what seems like an eternity. She calms down and her breathing slows to the point that she can speak. "Nick?"

"Who else would it be, Judy." you laugh.

"I..." she barely says.

"No… rest, and besides," I set her down and turn to walk away.

"You need another shower."


	2. Chapter 2

~A/N Yes I realize that I was a bit fast in the last chapter but I kind of half dead so I think you don't care that much.~

"Besides… You need another shower." He says cruelly walking away.

I sit on the tile for a while just calming down and listening to the water hit the floor. ¨That damn fox.¨ I say getting off the ground. Standing is difficult, knees still weak from my orgasm. Rinsing off the sweat I lather more body wash on my body. The water starts to go cold so I turn it off and grab my towel. I shake my body to get all the excess water off and damp myself the rest of the way dry with the towel. Grabbing my stuff from the shower I go back upstairs to see that dumb fox waiting for me. ¨Welcome back to the land of the living, sweetheart.¨ he smirks and zips his bag shut.

¨Not so good to be back.¨ I say trying to fight the blush on my cheeks.

I take off my towel and throw it in the hamper by our bed. He tries not to stare.

He fails.

I stifle a giggle and go to the closet where I left my clothes. The new outfits i got while shopping with Fru Fru aren't exactly my style but they look good all the same. After I pick out some clothes to wear I pack my bag for the rest of the week at my parents. I'm nervous like crazy. They probably won't be ecstatic about me dating a fox. My family is pretty close minded as it is. They may trust other predators now but they wouldn't be to ecstatic about the idea. Not to mention grandpa, he'd probably go ballistic if he knew I was in love with nick.

"Something on your mind carrots?" I thought that when we started dating, he would at least call me Judy. But he still uses his pet names.

"Are you nervous?" I ask putting more folded clothes neatly in my bag.

"Should I be?" he says straightening his fixing his collar.

"I don't know really… I mean my parents may do business with a few predators but they may not be ecstatic about me dating one an-and-"

He cuts me off and grabs my shoulders. "They're going to love me."

"How do you know?" I ask feeling my eyes well up.

He smirks "Because everybody does."

I laugh and feel hot tears roll down my cheeks. Plopping my head into his chest he pulls me into a tight hug.

"Awwwww! They're so cute!"

I sigh into his chest.

"Shut up they're gonna hear you!" The other neighbor says whisper yelling.

I put my chin on his chest and look up at him "We need a new place."

"Yeah… We do."

"Or new neighbors."

"That's an idea"

"That it is." I say grabbing his hands and stretching them out as far as mine will go.

"Let's go we don't want to miss the train." He whispers into my ear.

"I do." I can feel his abs in his shirt. He's gotten more chiseled since he became a cop.

"Now that would be interesting." he picks me up and rests me on his hips.

I stare into his deep green eyes. "Might as well get this over with."

"I guess." He says regretfully setting me down and grabbing the bags.

Getting up and open the door for him, "Come on it should be fun." I say smacking his butt on the way out.

"Should it be?"

"Yes it should." I lock the door and follow him down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hi Troll again. Working on making the chapters longer, bear with me. Still kind of a beginner on . Not fanfic in general though, but then again I'm barely (Insert age) Can´t tell you my actual age because I'm pretty sure you'd be weirded out soooo… yeah)

¨It´s very quiet. And big.¨

¨Typical city kid.¨ I say to him as he gawks out the window.

¨How far until we get to your parents house?¨

¨Probably a good two hours. I´ll go get us breakfast.¨

"Thanks babe." I hear him say as I close the cabin.

Everyone else is quiet in the early morning hours. And since we are still on zootopia's timezone Nick woke up an hour ago and just stared out of the window in our room. Nothing is making any noise as I walk past all the rooms to the dining car other than my padded feet softly hitting the padded carpet floor. A woman with 3 kids is trying to find her room key to get into her room. I walk up to her and offer my assistance.

She look me up and down as of to check something. "Could you hold this please?" she lifts up her bag.

"Sure." I say lifting up the massive bag. After rooting through it for a good minute she pulls out the black and orange room key.

I twitch and suppress a small 'yelp' as one of her kids pulls on my sensitive ears.

"Maria get off of the poor girl!" The lady scolds the tiny raccoon.

She lets go and goes back to sucking on her binky, ¨Sorry.¨ she says twirling her tiny doll in front of her.

¨Sorry.¨ the mother says. ¨Kids am I right?¨

¨Yeah.¨

¨Any of your own?¨

I feel a blush creep on my cheeks ¨N-no not yet.¨

¨You're one of the lucky ones.¨

I chuckle ¨I´ll take your word.¨

¨I forgot to introduce myself. Sorry, I´m Bethanne.¨

¨Judy.¨ I say shaking her hand.

¨Now Judy, if you'll excuse me I have to tend to these kids.¨

¨Yes m´am. Have a great day.¨

¨See you around.¨

She ushers her kids through the door and shuts it behind her. Continuing down the hallway, A bellboy opens the dining car door for me, he nods and I do the same. The dining car´s smells come through the door in waves. I sit in an unoccupied booth and pick up a menu. In the breakfast section there are a lot of tasty looking foods. Nick would probably enjoy something with blueberries so-

¨What would you like to order?¨

¨Could I get the blueberry and carrots muffins separate to go please.¨ I say making multiple decisions at once.

"Mam we offer room service." He jots down the order on his pad of paper.

Well that completely slipped my mind. "Oh"

¨It´s alright, It happens more than you may think. I will come back with your order.¨

"Thank you." I let out a sigh and lay my head on my arms. Now that I've thought about it things have been moving a bit fast considering that me and nick have only been dating for a few months.

Well for me at least. But then again my family is pretty old fashion. I moan slightly and rub the last amount of sleep from my eyes. The vast fields of crops flies by at high speed as the train takes me to my likely impending doom.

This odd family of mine.

I just wish I could-

"Hey what the hell man!" A voice shouts interrupting my wallowing in self-pity.

I look up to see a fight unfolding on the other side of the car.

"I'm so sorry sir, let me get you something to clean that up." the kid (who looks barely fifteen by the way.) turns to get the older something to clean with.

"Why don't you get a pair of legs that fucking work!" He says shoving the kid hard in the back.

"Hey enough of that!" I say jumping out of my booth and running over to the completely unmatched fight. Pushing myself between them the kid almost punches me in the face but stops at the last second. After some reluctance they separate grumbling curses under their breaths as they walk a few steps away, that only lasts for a few seconds however, because they easily come running back throwing punches at each others face. Well the kid kind of has to jump to get high enough but you get the point.

"Alright back off!" I shout into the ugly guys face.

"And what're you gonna do bunny rabbit?"

"Arrest you and throw you in prison for assaulting a minor."

"You that rabbit they made a cop in Zootopia?"

"I happen to be, yes."

"But you're just a cute bunny." He says patting my head.

I flinch and smack him away. "Don't call me cute." I spit at him.

¨What's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings?¨

¨Are you going to come quietly?¨ I clench my fists.

"What're you gonna do, Little bunny?" he pats my head again.

¨This.¨ I grab his large hand with both of mine and throw him over my shoulders with ease and slam him on the ground, causing what heads that weren't already turned already to do so.

Half amazed, half astonished the man can barely let out a small groan. The kid stands there with a terrified look on his face. ¨Youŕe fine,¨ I say. ¨Could I get my food please?¨

He nods and stumbles off fearfully to the kitchen.

¨I´ll let you off with a warning if you apologize.¨ I say to the hunk of trash on the ground.

¨Fuck you.¨ He strains under his breath.

I add more pressure to his arm causing him to let out a sharp groan.

"Could you repeat that for me?"

"F-fuck alright!" He says his eyes starting to water. "I'm sorry."

"Little louder please." Little more pressure.

"I'm sorry I called you fucking cute!"

"Great." I get off him and grab my order from the standing waiter. "Now watch your language"

Out of the corner of my eye I see the guys cronies help him off the ground.

"Are you alright?" One says.

"You shouldn't have called her cute." The other says letting out a small laugh.

He's right.

"What took you so long." Nick says as I come into the room.

I fight a blush and start to think if I went a bit overboard. "Someone called me cute."

"That's a mistake I've learned personally."

"He won't make it again."

He laughs. "What did you do?"

"I may have overreacted." I murmur. "I'll bring him an apology gift later."

"What'd you get?"

I pull out a muffin and toss it to him. "Your welcome"

Without saying anything he takes a bite out of the muffin. I laugh as he closes his eyes and falls back on the bed "It's sooooooo gooood!" He says crumbs spewing out of his mouth.

I wipe them off and lie next to him.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" He swallows and says.

I shrug and pull of my sweater. "I'm not really that hungry."

"Suit yourself." He pops another piece into his mouth.

Yay. More small talk. "So are you nervous about meeting my parents."

"I could've swore we already talked about this." He turns his head to look at me.

I meet his gaze. "Well we did… But I just want to make sure."

"What would be their issue with me?"

I feel my ears twitch. "Well my family isn't exactly the most open minded group of people-"

He lays his hand on my shoulder. "You need to relax."

I sigh and close my eyes. I open my mouth to say something, but am interrupted by him flicking a blueberry at my forehead. "Hey!"

"Sorry." He laughs apologetically, "It was perfect."

I flick his snout. "Ow."

"Sorry. It was perfect." I laugh.

He grabs the remote and flicks on the T.V. The anchor drones off incoherently as I close my eyes.

I feel Nick wrap his hands around mine as I drift off into sleep.


End file.
